


It's a... Question.

by Lil (Lilmiyuu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Korean Keith, M/M, Marriage Proposal, basically a lot of platonic fluff for Pidge & Lance and romantic fluff for klance oof, pidge and lance are the best bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiyuu/pseuds/Lil
Summary: Lance needs to calm draw and collect himself before he asks Keith to marry him, and Pidge is there to help him.





	It's a... Question.

"Pidge, I'm not ready for this." Lance started to move around the kitchen, pulling his hair like crazy. "Like, what am I even supposed to do?!" He looked at her with a helpless expression.  
  
"First, calm down," Pidge said with a calming tone, taking a sip of the tea she was drinking. "Second, try not to overthink."  
  
"Try not to— You want me not overthink it?!" Lance said, slamming his hands on the table. "How can I not overthink my proposal to Keith?!"  
  
"Lance, you know Keith will say yes even if you just casually say 'what about me plus you living together for the rest of our lives?'" Pidge said, still not bothering to sound as frantic as Lance.  
  
"But it needs to be perfect!" Lance said, starting to move around the kitchen again. "We need to be alone because he doesn't like strangers looking at him, I need to give him a huge kiss and a hug before anything else because he loves when I hug him from the back and kiss his neck—"  
  
"Too much information."  
  
"And then I can show him the ring that it's pretty simple because he likes simple things and I need to be direct because he doesn't want long speeches or super weird and cutesy love confessions and—"  
  
"Lance, chill," Pidge said, placing her hand on his shoulder when he got close to her. "You'll do fine, trust me."  
  
"How can you be sure of that?! I always mess things up, and I'll probably start rambling, and he'll hate me and then—"  
  
"Okay, yesterday you were shoving to my face how much Keith loves you and how he is the best boyfriend ever because he got you chocolate ice cream when you were too tired to do so," Pidge said with a sarcastic smile. "And now you're afraid that he'll hate you?"  
  
"Look, I have a lot of confidence in our relationship, but I'm a mess right now so let me scream about it, okay?" Lance said, sighing right after and sitting by Pidge's side. "I just want to make sure that he'll be happy and that he doesn't feel pressured to say yes or something. You know how hard he is to connect with people and how long it took for us to start kissing!" His face felt onto the table. "I'm worried that maybe I'm rushing things."  
  
"I know Keith is very nervous and shy, but it has been five years, Lance." Pidge sipped her tea again.  
  
"I know, I know..." He sighed heavily and looked at her. "You really think he'll say yes?"  
  
"I'm sure about it," Pidge said with a smile on her face, putting her hand on his shoulder again. "Go ask him for his hand and make him happy," Then, her face drop into an evil protective one. "And if you dare to hurt him, Lance, I swear—"  
  
"Yeah, I know, he's your childhood friend blah blah blah You love him dearly, and if I hurt him you'll kick my ass," Lance said with a funny smile, making her huff and smile too. "I heard all of that coming from you when I said I wanted to date him, Pidge. And from Shiro too."  
  
"Okay, glad that you understand it," Pidge said, maintaining her smile while taking the last sip of her tea. "Good luck today." She got up from the chair.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Lance said, getting up as well. "Can I have a hug?"  
  
"Lance, you know I don't like hugs—" He hugged her anyway. "I hate you."  
  
"Love you too, Pidgeon." He giggled and let her ago. "Say hi to Matt for me."  
  
"Sure do." She smiled and him and started to move towards the door. "And Lance, don't be scared, okay? Keith loves you more than just a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He said with a smile, opening the door for her. "Thanks again, Pidge."  
  
She only smiled at him and got out from the apartment.  
  
Lance sighed the moment he closed the door.  
  
Today is the day.  


—*—  


"I'm home," Keith shouted, taking his shoes off and placing them close to the apartment door.  
  
He started to enter the tiny apartment quietly, dropping his bag close to the couch and sitting there to breathe a little.  
  
After a few minutes without hearing any sound, Keith started to wonder if Lance was indeed home or if he left to do something before Keith got home. Something improbable to happen, but it happened sometimes.  
  
Keith grabbed his phone inside his pocket as he heard a faint sound coming from the kitchen.  
  
He quickly got up and went there, leaving his cellphone behind on the couch.  
  
As he got there, he saw Lance's back facing him, and he looked a bit nervous by his faint shaking. Keith was worried now.  
  
"Lance?" He asked with a quiet and calm tone.  
  
Lance turned around, hiding his hands from Keith, eyes visibly widened and a very nervous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, hey, Keith!" He said, his voice shaking a bit as he looked at anywhere but where Keith was standing. "Didn't hear you."  
  
"Are you okay?" Keith asked, worry all over his voice. "You're shaking."  
  
"I'm not," Lance said, frowning and pouting a bit. Keith cracked a tiny smile by seeing Lance's pout but still got close to the other, worried dearly about him.  
  
Keith stood in front of Lance, his right hand touching Lance's left arm, trying to calm him down.  
  
And, of course, Lance did calm a bit, but the tense feeling was still very present.  
  
"What's wrong, 연인?" Keith asked, using Lance's favorite nickname to try to sooth the heavy mood. Lance smiled as he heard it.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just a bit nervous." Lance moved his hands quickly, placing them behind Keith's back and hugging him. "I have a lot in mind."  
  
"What is it?" Keith asked, placing his forehead on Lance's shoulder — his favorite spot — and sighing quietly.  
  
"I—" Lance went tense again, but this time Keith gave him a quick kiss on the other's neck, making Lance calm a bit. "I want to ask you something."  
  
Keith steps out of the hug a bit, still being held by Lance's arms. "What is it?" He tried to sound calm, but now even him was a bit nervous and curious about Lance's question.  
  
"Well, you see—" Lance cleared his throat and pulled Keith a bit closer. "I thought that maybe we could..." He looked away nervously.  
  
"We could?" Keith tried to make Lance talk, giving him a faint smile.  
  
"Maybe we could buy a house for us," Lance said in a quick tone, looking again at Keith's eyes. "The apartment is tiny for us, and I think we deserve something better." The evident nervousness still in his voice.  
  
"Well, I think that's a good idea," Keith said, keeping his petit smile and giving Lance a peck on the lips. "That's all you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Um, not really...?" Lance gave him a nervous laugh and looked away again. "That was the easy part."  
  
"What's the other part?" Keith asked, getting even more curious now. What would Lance want other than buying a new house at this moment?  
  
"Well, um—" Lance moved his hands from behind Keith's back to place them in front of him, showing a black box with a tiny little ruby pin on top of it.  
  
Keith eyed the box with curiosity, still, a bit lost in the situation. "What is it?" Keith touched it faintly, not picking it up as Lance didn't look like he would give it to him yet.  
  
"Well, it's a... Question." Lance opened the box, revealing an average round ring with a tiny ruby on it.  
  
Keith's eyes widened as he finally understood what Lance meant, what Lance wanted to ask him.  
  
"Keith, will you marry me?"  
  
Keith's mouth fell open, shocked about everything that was happening.  
  
Was Lance asking that? Did Lance love him enough to ask him such a thing? Was all of this real?  
  
But before Keith could combust on happiness and pure overjoy, he quickly held Lance's hands that were still holding the box and said happily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lance's nervous behavior dropped utterly, now a goofy smile plastered on his beautiful face. He quickly grabbed the ring and took Keith's hand to his.  
  
Lance slowly put the ring on Keith's thinger, never dropping the smile as he did so.  
  
The ring was perfect. The size, the shape, the gem Lance bought. Everything was perfect for Keith.  
  
Lance was perfect for Keith.  
  
Lance started to tear up, Keith hugging him firmly, his arms circling Lance's back and Lance put his arms around Keith's neck.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe you said yes," Lance said, letting a faint sob in the air.  
  
"You think I would dare to say no?" Keith said in a funny tone, starting to press his face against Lance's chest, hearing his fast heartbeat.  
  
"I knew you would say yes, but who's one hundred percent sure about something, right?" Lance chuckled lightly.  
  
Keith laughed. "Yeah." He kissed Lance one more time. "But I'm more than one hundred percent sure I love you."  
  
Lance let a quiet 'squeak' after Keith's comment, making Keith giggle.  
  
"You can't say that without warning, oh my Gosh—" Lance blushed and laughed, his smile getting bigger by the second.  
  
"Sorry sorry," Keith said, not sounding apologetic at all. "I love you." He kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too," Lance said, close to Keith's face after they paused their kiss. "I really really love you." They kissed once more.  


—*—  


"So, how did it go?" Pidge asked, a smirk plastered on her face as Lance had a goof smile on his face, probably daydreaming as he worked.  
  
"Well, he said yes," Lance said with a confident and funny tone, something that only he could manage to mix.  
  
"I can see that." Pidge came close to him and patted his back. "Congrats!" She genuinely smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Lance smiled at her and sighed. "You know, I only noticed yesterday that I'll actually have to go to places to find the flowers, the decorations and the food for the wedding."  
  
"You forgot about the hard and stressful part," Pidge said, not sounding surprised.  
  
"And you know that I could use some help—"  
  
"Ask Hunk," Pidge said, already knowing Lance's game.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Lance whined. "You're one of my best friends are you're not going to help me?"  
  
"Of course I can help you, what I can't do is pay everything for you."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that," Lance said, crossing his arms. Pidge only arched a brow in response. "Okay, maybe I was. But I helped to pay Rover's parts when you were building him, and they weren't for free."  
  
"Touché," Pidge smirked and laughed. "Guess I can pay off to help, then."  
  
Lance smiled at her. "Why thank you, Pidgeon."  
  
"You're welcome, 연인," Pidge smirked as Lance's eyes widened.  
  
"When— Where— How did you—?"  
  
"Keith talks a lot about you when we're playing Mario Kart, you think I wouldn't know about eighty percent of your kinks?" She laughed loudly at that.  
  
"I regret all my life decisions, I'm divorcing Keith."  
  
"You're not even married yet."  
  
"I'm divorcing Keith."  
  
Pidge only laughed more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love platonic supportive Pidge & Lance, don't blame me XD  
> Btw, here's my Tumblr if y'all want to check it out: https://kkoganekrolia.tumblr.com/


End file.
